Sira Copperbranch
Sira Copperbranch is an earth elf who resides in Elvendale. She is introduced in the second mini-movie, Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave. She is responsible for running The Starlight Inn. Despite being an earth elf, she prefers air-related activities. Official Biography Background Sira Copperbranch has known Tidus Stormsurfer since they started working at the School of Dragons. They both enjoy each other's company, and get along swimmingly. Although they hit it off great, a rift in their relationship formed when Sira mistakenly thought Tidus was talking about her behind her back (when he was actually talking about Zonya, the fire dragon). Ever since then, she's felt unappreciated, but in "Rumor has it", she found out the truth and actually kissed Tidus in return for saying how great he thought she was, including "perfect". Before the events of "Rumor Has It," she helped the elves rescue the dragons in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave." Sira currently runs The Starlight Inn, a place where elves come to vacation and have events such as birthday parties, as seen in "The Struggle Is Real." She used to work at the Elvendale School of Dragons. Now that her relationship with Tidus has been mended, it has yet to be seen whether she will return to help Tidus, or devote all her attention to running the Starlight Inn. Personality Sira is a confident, fun-loving earth elf who enjoys climbing, flying and looking at stars. She will go to great lengths for her friends, but is not inclined to help strangers. Being an earth elf has never stopped her from doing the things she loves. She even owns her own aircraft, so that she can fly to her heart's desire. Despite having worked at the Dragon School in the past, Sira has minimal interest in riding dragons, since they cannot be fully controlled like an aircraft. Appearance Sira has lime-green hair with a purple streak in her bangs, which she wears in a high ponytail. She also has red-brown eyes and a fair complexion. The top part of Sira's outfit looks like a tank-top. The straps are copper-colored and lined with metal rivets. The bodice is mostly dark-green, with some lime-green detailing. Printed on the chest is the earth insignia (a three-pointed leaf). Surrounding this emblem is a pair of wings (to show both her earth elf heritage, as well as her love for flying.) At her waist is a brown belt, with another earth insignia for the buckle. Her skirt is a lime-green, but slightly darker than her hair. There is a copper-colored layer under the lime-green skirt and underneath both, she has on magenta leggings followed by her knee high brown boots. In the web-series, she wears a brown choker around her neck, and a brown pair of goggles on her head. Relationships Friends Sira is good friends with Tidus Stormsurfer, Emily Jones, Azari Firedancer, Farran Leafshade, Naida Riverheart and Aira Windwhistler. She has known Tidus a lot longer than the others. Romance Sira and Tidus have been friends ever since they ran the Dragon School together. Now that they've mended their relationship after a misunderstanding, it seems that their friendship is evolving into something deeper. When they first meet, Farran appears to be in awe of Sira. He becomes flustered when talking to her in "Dragons to Save, Time to Be Brave," and tries to impress her. This might mean he has a crush on her. Sets * The Starlight Inn * Sira's Adventurous Airglider (Polybag) Trivia * The name "Sira" means "life" or "adventure." Gallery LEGO Sira01.jpg|Sira from the 2nd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Earth Elves